


The First Time

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Gay Sex, M/M, Top!Zayn, Ziall Ficathon, bottom!Niall, side!larry, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Some people aren’t as expressive with emotions as others. Some speak exactly the way they feel, some dont. But the times they do, those are the times worth remembering. These are the times Niall remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> while this was originally meant to be a oneshot, i had a better idea to break it up and post it individually to make it easier since i will not be able to write much since my exams start in a week (GCSE PREPS, Wish me luck?) so this is a over the years fic, where each ‘time’ could be read as a oneshot/drabble depending on how long it is, and will be posted over a period of time, marking every time they said i love you.

The first time

The first time Niall heard Zayn say I love you was when he wasn’t supposed to.

 

“That was amazing,” Niall said, out of breath as he stared at the ceiling, Zayn rolling off him onto the bed. “You bet it was,” Zayn smirked, and Niall huffed. “What?” Zayn laughed at Niall’s expression as he turned to his side.

“You’re so cocky, even when you’re exhausted.”  Niall shook his head, laughing.

“I don’t see you complaining.” Zayn smirked again, and Niall fought a downright urge to giggle, keeping his manliness by slapping him lightly on the bicep and laughing.

“Hey!” Zayn laughed. “I’m still great in bed, no denying that.” He said, pulling Niall’s body closer to his own. “Say it Niall.” He said softly, locking his arms around Niall’s back. Niall laughed onto his boyfriend’s tan skin. “Say what?”

“Say I’m the best in bed.”

Niall shook his head, trying to hide the large apparent smile on his face. “I’m not saying anything until you prove it.” He teased, egging Zayn on purposely.

Unsurprisingly, the next thing he knew his shoulders were pinned down, Zayn kissing him roughly. Zayn broke the kiss for a minute, and Niall almost whined in frustration. “This was just your excuse for round two wasn’t it?” Zayn mumbled into his ear, rolling his hips slightly as Niall squirmed underneath him for more friction.

“Maybe.”

Zayn chuckled, hands moving from Niall’s shoulders to his hips, holding them in place as he began trailing soft kisses along his jaw to his collarbones, rubbing circles onto his hip bones with his fingers. Niall let out a small breathy moan, his hands placing themselves on Zayn’s back, pulling him downwards so their chests were pressed up together. Somewhere along the way Zayn’s lips met his again, and they kissed messily, their moans releasing in each other’s mouths as Zayn slipped his hands around the backs of Niall’s thighs, lifting them upwards till his knees were pressed up against his chest.

“I’m not prepping you this time, you don’t really don’t need it.” Zayn said smugly, freeing his hands and reaching for the lube on the bedside table. Niall chuckled softly, making a faux shocked face. “Are you trying to imply that I’m some sort of whore?” Niall raised an eyebrow. “Well..” Zayn started, “Considering what we did merely moments ago, I think I’ve earned permanent rights to call you that.”

Niall gave him a dirty look but laughed anyway, purely to get Zayn to get started since his own cock was pressed up against his stomach, and he really needed some relief. “You’re my whore though,” Zayn laughed, kissing Niall on the nose.

“I don’t know how you make that sound sweet.” Niall laughed, placing his hands on Zayn’s shoulders as he felt the tip of his cock meet his entrance. Zayn leaned in and kissed Niall’s lips hard, pushing in on a gruesomely slow pace and smirking against Niall’s lips as he felt him groan, in pleasure as well as frustration. “C’mon Zayn, you have something to prove here.” Niall frowned, wiggling his hips as he tried to press down on his cock.

“Patience, babe. Slow and steady wins the race, remember?” Zayn mocked, pushing in fully now, and Niall would’ve said something snarky if he hadn’t moaned right at that moment. Zayn took that as a signal of approval, and pulled out almost completely until he thrust back in. Niall’s breath hitched, but he couldn’t exactly form words to tell Zayn to do that again.

Zayn let out a groan into Niall’s ear. “Nothing to say anymore Nialler?”

Niall just moaned in response, clawing into Zayn’s shoulder blades, signalling to do that again. Zayn snapped his hips back again, slamming into Niall, beginning to make a pace as he thrust in and out, eliciting the moans and pants of approval he craved from the Irish boy. He felt Niall’s hand leave his back, probably going to pay attention to his neglected cock, leaking precome on his stomach. Zayn used his free hand to pin the hand down, breathing into Niall’s neck as he nipped at it up to his ear. “I had something to prove remember? Don’t worry baby, you’re going to come, but you’re going to come untouched.” He whispered.

Niall wanted to protest, he really did, but his situation forbade him, and he didn’t exactly have the energy to say or do anything about it. He let out a few more strangled moans as Zayn re-angled himself, ramming straight into his prostate, and Niall knew he was close. He wanted him to touch him, he really did, but he couldn’t find words as he bit back a scream , contemplated begging. Zayn continued to roll his hips in the delicious manner as he simultaneously felt his release building, thrusts getting sloppier as his insides tighten, spilling into his panting boyfriend.

Niall threw his head back, Zayn coming inside him pushing him completely over the edge as he came all over his own chest, his hand practically scratching down Zayn’s back, deep enough to leave pretty questionable scars Niall knew Louis would tease them about tomorrow.

Zayn let out a shaky breath, pulling out of Niall, regaining his signature smirk. “And I proved it.” He said, oversensitivity getting to him as he pulled out of Niall, practically collapsing next to him. Niall was too worn out to say anything in response, so he just nodded, hand feeling for the dishcloth they’d used earlier, wiping his now sticky chest off.

“Okay, now I’m really tired, and I think we should go to bed.” Zayn laughed. “agreed.” Niall managed to say in his post-orgasm state. Zayn pulled him back into his arms, regaining their original position as Niall nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, breathing softly as his exhaustion took over and his eyes fell closed.

“I love you.” Zayn said softly, almost as if he was trying to make sure Niall didn’t hear, and Niall drifted off to sleep, unable to respond.

**Author's Note:**

> This wont be “Chaptered.” it will follow the times, and some are going to be short, and drabblish, but they’ll follow till we reach the last time.


End file.
